Letters, Love, and Lilies
by Lemon Drop of Doom
Summary: [AU]Can these teens learn the true meaning of family through Love, Letters, and Lilies? Well, you'll see.... RonDraco, HarryGinny, & HermionePercy. Rated M for LangAdult Situations.[WRITTEN BEFORE PERCY BECAME A MINISTRYLOVING FAMILY DISOWNER & BEFORE DH]
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope you check out my other stories, as well as this one, for I will also be writing many one-shots. Now, I am tired of being serious, so let me get this out of my system. Ahem. Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe! Yeah! Um… yeah… um… ya. Ahem. I'll shut up now. 

Disclaimer: I am not JKR nor do I own Harry Potter. I hate saying this (the truth is just too painful!) so I'll only say this once. The above comments will remain in effect throughout the entire story. In fact they will be in effect throughout my life. (Amazing huh?)

Chapter 1

Harry lay in bed, wondering how on earth had he become so lucky. Ginny lay asleep beside him, snoring softly. That night had been the best of his life. He whispered to the slender form huddled beside him. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't forget. How could I, feeling the exact same way?" She said, opening her eyes blearily. She kissed him long and full on the lips, then climbed out of the bed, not bothering to cover herself with the sheet. She picked up a bundle of clothes, then walked sleepily to the bathroom. Harry decided it might be a good idea for him to so the same thing.

He sighed, then slid to his feet. Harry dressed slowly, trying to wake himself up, yet wishing he didn't have to. He wanted nothing more than to relive that night once more.

Ginny came back out in her Hogwarts robes, looking fresh and beautiful. Harry grinned. "You're gorgeous." He said, then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked around the unfamiliar room. Nothing here was familiar. In the room of requirement, when your needs change, so does the room. That night, it had changed from the Halloween party room to a luxurious hotel room. It kind of weirded him out, knowing that the room knew what he had done with Ginny. Come to think of it, Sirius knew as well. And his parents. And Dumbledore. And Cedric. Well, he was probably laughing right now.

He looked in the mirror. He was looking pretty good. "Love makes you beautiful." Ginny said watching him from the bathroom door. "Well, I think the saying was a little more eloquent but, who cares!" She said, leaning against the door frame. "You might want to hurry. Breakfast will be through in a bit." She smiled whimsically at him, then strode back to the bedroom.

Harry finished up, glancing once more at the mirror to make sure that it wasn't too obvious that he had gotten laid that night. He followed Ginny into the other room, and caught her sitting cross-legged on their now made bed. She was staring at the ceiling again. "Alright, Gin. Time for food." he said. She smiled, and grabbed her bag. Harry took it from her, and slung it over his shoulder. Beside his. Ginny smiled at this.

Together they made their way down to the great hall. Harry stared at the food as he and Ginny sat down beside Ron and Hermione. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He choked down about a million waffles, and chugged down his jug of orange juice. "You're hungry this morning." Hermione said with a slight smirk. Harry nodded his agreement. Ginny, however, was pecking at her food. She was still staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Harry shoveled spoonfuls of soggy cereal into his mouth. Ron sniggered. "Where were you last night anyway? I was waiting for you after the party, but I didn't see you in the dormitory." Harry blushed, and Hermione murmured under her breath something about the lack of Ron's common sense. "You didn't… Oh bloody hell! Harry! She's my sister! You- and- ugh!" He looked like he was going to puke. Then he went to the bathroom and did just that.

"I guess Lavender didn't give him any." She murmured, and Harry watched her watch her orange juice.

"I thought you liked him?" Harry said in question.

"I do! As a friend… Just not any more than that…" She looked at her orange juice again. Harry licked his dry lips and looked at Ginny. She was done looking at the ceiling, and was now eating bits of toast. "Eat." he said, helping himself to a bit of her bread. Ginny pursed her lips and looked up at him. "I'm not hungry." She shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth and kissed him on the cheek. He spat the toast out on his plate, and kissed Ginny back.

"See you at lunch." He whispered, then followed Ron and Hermione to Potions class. Potions was much more interesting, now that Professor Snape was gone (both from the class and his textbook). He was okay, but not nearly as good at it as Professor Slughorn had thought he was.

"Such talent wasted…" Harry often heard him murmur, almost in tears. Harry didn't hear him today. He didn't hear when he told him not to add the powdered dung-beetle to his hair growth potion until he stirred it three times clockwise, or when he told him not to add chopped seaweed until the potion was brought to a boil. In fact he didn't hear anything but Ginny's voice in his ear. "I'm not hungry." Was she sick? Was it his fault? Harry shook his head. He was going mad.

* * *

Ron sat at Gryffindor table, slept in Gryffindor dormitory, and played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but he didn't feel Gryffindor at all. Gryffindors were brave. They knew how to admit strange feelings to themselves without fear. Maybe he was really a Hufflepuff. No, because Hufflepuff's were loyal. Ron wasn't even loyal to himself, so that wouldn't work. He definitely wasn't a Ravenclaw. If he was that smart he would have realized by now that there was nothing wrong with the way he was feeling. That left Slytherin. The cunning. Was he cunning? He wished he was. Can you wish to be something you already are? Good question, Ron answered himself.

He shook his head. Not only was he gay, but was he going schizophrenic? No, he told himself. "Ahh shut up already!" Ron shouted. A strange silence fell over Gryffindor table and a few people from other tables looked over curiously. Malfoys pointed face looked over at him, and Ron ducked under the table. He wanted to cry. Or scream. Or kiss Malfoy. His last thought was the most disturbing, but also the most appealing.

Ron decided it was safe to come up again, and took Harry's helping hand. He had been acting strangely around Ron ever since yesterday, when Ron had found out that Harry had shagged his sister. Ginny had cornered him in the common room later that night and yelled so horribly, Ron could have sworn that it was Mum chastising him, instead of his sister.

Ron shook his head and stared longingly and Malfoy. He didn't even know why he felt like this! He had never said a kind word to anyone he knew, but somehow, Ron loved him. He loved his sexy profile and how he treated life as a joke. He loved his strut, and the way he pretended to be tough when really he used to come crying to Moaning Myrtle. But most of all, he loved how Malfoy turned against the dark lord and his own father, just to stay in the Light side of the war. Malfoy was a Slytherin, but Ron couldn't help that. Malfoy turned around and looked at Ron. He saw that Ron was looking back and sneered at him.

Ron sighed. He realized that there wasn't a house at hogwarts for him after all. He should just go home.

* * *

Hermione watched as Ginny pulled Harry into one of the bedrooms. She was sick of everyone making out in front of her and was glad to see them go. Her love wasn't here. He didn't love her! He didn't even know that she loved him! "Well, things could be worse." She thought to herself. She could be gay, like Ron. But she wasn't. No, her secret love was truly a he. Hermione sighed and grabbed her cloak. She suddenly wasn't in the mood for a party.

Back in the common room, Hermione sat in the open window. If she scooted forward, She could fall to the ground and die. This was a comforting thought to Hermione, as she thought of the boy who thought of her as a sister, instead of a possible lover. Tears slid down her cheeks without warning and slowly she stood up in the window frame. "What is the point of living anymore?" She whispered to herself, and prepared herself to jump out of the window.

"I thought you, of all people would know that we need you." said a voice from behind her. Hermione turned around to face the body of the voice that had haunted her dreams for a year.

"Percy?" She whispered questioningly. "Is it really you?"

"I though I'd visit my brother and sister for Halloween, seeing as nobody has been sure of anything since the war began." he said, holding his hands behind his back.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, still standing in the window frame.

"I mean, that people are dieing and going missing every month. Some of which never make it to the paper. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay." he said, and Hermione looked down out the window. "Why don't you come down here."

"I can't." she said. This was all too confusing. Nobody was supposed to be here when she killed herself. "I'm tired of this life."

"Hermione, why don't you come down here and talk to me about it." he said, offering his hand to her. Hermione stared at him. Why was he so keen on keeping her from jumping?

She took his hand and turned around, stepping on her robes. She made to step down into the room, but tripped. Hermione screamed as she fell out the window. Suddenly she stopped. She still had Percy's hands. "Hermione! Don't let go! Okay? Let me help you!" He shouted from the window. Hermione stared up at him. A sudden wind blew, and Hermione swayed, and her grip loosened. She screamed again. "Hermione!" He shouted, and attempted to pull her up. He couldn't without risking ripping Hermione's arms out of her sockets. An idea popped in his head like a piece of popcorn. "Hermione, I need you to hold onto my left arm!" He shouted and Hermione stared at him in alarm.

"I can't!" She shouted in terror. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had wanted to die, but now she realized that she wasn't ready.

"Yes you can! Just hold on to my left arm. I won't drop you. I promise." He yelled, and Hermione took a deep breath before letting go of his right arm. She swung to the side, hitting the castle wall, hard. Hermione screamed in pain. "Hermione!" Percy shouted, and pulled his wand out of his pocket with his now free right hand. "Hold on!" He shouted. Hermione let out a sob. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die. She really didn't want to die. He pointed his want at the crying girl and shouted "Accio Hermione!"

Hermione felt herself float up through the window and into Percy's warm arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank-you." she whispered, over and over again. "Thank-you." He carried her over to A nearby couch, and sat down beside her.

"Would you care to tell me why you were going to jump?" He asked.

Hermione forced herself not to sob again. How could she tell her savior that she was going to kill herself because of him? She focused energy on breathing. Percy asked her again and Hermione looked up at him. "I can't tell you."

"Would you like to talk to someone else?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted Percy.

"Why don't I go get Professor McGonagall. Can you talk to her?" he asked, getting up off the couch. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"No!" She said quickly. "Don't go!"

"What's wrong, Hermione? I don't like seeing you this upset. It scares me to pieces that things in your life are so bad that you would commit suicide." He murmured, sitting back down again. He put his arm around her, and she leaned in to him, accepting a hug. She sobbed into his robes, wishing that this moment had gone differently. Hermione was sure that he thought of her as his sister. Who on earth would go out with his sister? She sobbed again, and Percy pulled something out of his robes. "Calming Draught. Come on now, drink it." He murmured, holding the now uncorked vile to her lips. She drank it down eagerly.

"Thank you." She whispered, and collapsed against his chest.

"Will you talk to me now?" He asked into her hair.

"I suppose." She murmured. That calming draught was already taking effect.

"What went so badly that you thought killing yourself was the only way to get out of it?" He asked with concern, rubbing her back. Hermione pulled away and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Well, there is this guy… I love him and he will never love me back." She said, not looking at him.

"I seriously doubt that he doesn't like you. You must have the men in tow!" He said, and Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"He thinks of me as his sister." She said, and silent tears streaked down her cheeks again.

"Oh." He said. And he turned toward Hermione. "Who is this guy?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him straight in the eye. "You." and with that she turned and ran up the staircase to her dormitory.

AN: Okay! You likie my chappie? The entire story will be laid out like this. I don't know how long it will be exactly… but I really love this plot! I might write a sequel, as the ending will allow it… I'll let you decide at the end… So… REVIEW if you liked it and REVIEW if think it sucked! I don't care if they're compliments or flames, I LOVE REVIEWS! Please! They're like food for my mind's eye! My eye is hungry! Feed it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot k?**_

It was the first day of December. Icey winds blew constantly and furiously, making the walk to the greenhouses a very cold walk. But Ginny wasn't going to the Greenhouses as she should have been. No, she needed to see Madame Pomfrey. As Ginny walked into the obsessivly sterile room, a feeling of dread washed over her. Ginny gulped.

"Erm, Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny called out, as the Matron was in her office. The eager old woman bustled into the room and over to Ginny with a look of worry and curiosity.

"Are you alright? You look pale. Here, lie down and I'll get you some pepper-up potion, shall I?" She asked, and without waiting for a reply pushed Ginny onto the nearest bed and went to the cupboard and began digging for something or other.

"I'm late." Ginny said clearly. Madame Pomfrey stopped her search aburptly and stood up straight. There was a moment of silence before Pomfrey walked back to the sixteen year old.

"Late, late?" She asked.

"Late, late." Ginny replied. She looked down at her robes, and even now there was a slight roundness to her stomach that had not been there before.

"Do you get nauseas often?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to keep my food down since yesterday."

"Are your breasts sore?"

"Very."

"Do you have a keener sense of smell than normal?"

"For lunch today you ate a light chicken ceaser salad, and for breakfast you had porrige with brown sugar and a side of toast."

"Er, right..." Madame Pomfrey blinked a few timesw in disbelief, before continuing their game of 20 questions. "Have you been having cravings for any number of foods?"

"Yes. You don't happen to have any Peanut Butter do you?"

"No. Now I'm almost positive you're pregnant, but just to make sure, let's check." She conjured a screen from nowhere, then murmured something that Ginny couldn't quite make out, and her wand began to glow. "Remove your robes, please, and lay down." She said, softer than she normally would. Ginny found her self thoughtless. She didn't know what to think of any of this. Instead of thinking, Ginny obeyed. Ginny looked again at her stomach through her Aqua colored t-shirt. The bulge might_ not _be what Madame Pomfrey thought it was. It could have just been some weight gain... 'Yeah right, and you're just 4 weeks late are you!' she thought and Ginny wanted to scream.

Ginny took a nervous breath and layed down on the crisp white linens. Ginny could smell the cleanliness of the pillow.

"This won't hurt a bit. " Madame Pomfrey smiled and Ginny smiled weakly back. Madame Pomfrey pulled Ginny's shirt up to her breasts, revealing a streatch of pale tummy. She lifted her wand and tapped Ginny's belly button, and lay the wand near the wast band of Ginny's jeans. "Hold still now." she said, rolling the screen closer to the bed. After a few seconds, a fuzzy image appeared on the screen, which slowly began to focus. Madame Pomfrey examined the picture for a moment and gave a small gasp of surprise. Ginny tried to see whatever she could, but couldn't.

Madame Pomfrey beamed at her. "You're having twins!" she cried, obviously expecting her to be excited as well. Ginny smiled at the nurse, but inside she was scared. What would her mother say?

Madame Pomfrey didn't notice however, only tapped Ginny's belly with her wand and magicked the screen away. "Congratulations! I'm going to go get some pamphlets for you." and with that the now cheerful witch bustled happily into her office. Ginny sat up, pulling down her shirt and moved over to a chair, not bothering to put her robes back on. No wonder she had a belly already. Twins. Ha! She should've known. What with Fred and George, and Mum's brother and sister were twins... Oh god. What was she going to do? Abortion was out of the question... Who could do something so evil? Adoption might be okay... If the family was a wizarding one... 'Wait! What am I thinking! If I put these babies up for adoption they'll grow up not knowing their real parents! They would hate that!' Ginny found herself thinking. That left her to raise the baby on her own. But she still had a year left of school! Would the teacher's allow her to bring her babies to classes? Well, Dumbledore could make them... 'This might actually work!' Ginny wanted to shout, because now that she had a plan (although not a very big one) she felt better, excited even.

For a few hours or so Ginny and Madame Pomfrey covered the material in the pamphlets and then some. She explained that the wizarding world, while much more advanced than the muggles in medical issues, had not yet come up with a painless way of birth. However, with the help of potions and magic, The birthing process would be quicker, and a little less painful. Ginny was a little nervous as she listened to the matron talk. She was going to be delivering twins. _Two_ big heads were going to come out of her-

"Do you have any questions?"

"Erm, could you tell my mum for me? I'm not sure she'll be too happy when I tell her I want to keep them."

"I'm afraid you should tell her yourself. I suggest that you tell her during Christmas Break."

Ginny nodded and leaned back in her chair. How big would she be by Christmas?

"Now I have a question for you." Madame Pomfrey said with most seriousness. "Who is the father?"

Ginny blushed and murmured "Harry Potter."

Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly. "Good. He will most certainly be supportive of this decision." Madame Pomfrey paused then giggled softly, startling Ginny to death. She had never heard the nurse laugh. It was a bit unnerving, really. "The reporters will have a field day with this one."

Ginny groaned. Of course they would. She could see it now... "The Boy Who Lived and Miss Ginevra Weasly are expecting twins after a night of rulebreaking at Hogwarts..." Ginny hoped against hope that Rita Skeeter had learned her lesson!

"You'll be alright. Now, dinner is about to start, and you have some news to break to Mr. Potter, I believe." Madame Pomfrey said with a smile. Ginny stood up, wondering how much longer she'd be able to do it effortlessly... "Now, you'll need to check with me about once a month. Make sure you come by before you leave for Christmas. Oh, and Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do remember that nobody can judge you but yourself. Not everyone will be supportive during your pregnancy." Ginny nodded. Madame Pomfrey wasn't as bad as people said she was. She just cared for her patients. Cared for them from the very depths of her heart.

* * *

Ron sat on the corner of his bed, reading the letter that would change his life forever.

_Dear Ronald Weasley, _

_I know I am probably scaring the shit out of you for saying this, but the truth must be said, especially during times like these. I love you, Ronald. I love you from freckle to freckle. You're adorable, and funny, and most of all brave. You're the only Gryffindor I know who I will ever love. Ever. But my love for you is entire. Whole. A feeling worth mentioning, even though it means that I am gay. Even though it means that I'm breaking every Malfoy rule in the book, I love you. There, I said it. I, Draco Malfoy, loves Ronald Weasley. And now I have a question. Will you go out with me on the trip to Hogsmede this Saturday? I understand if you say no, but it would be soul crushing none the less._

_Love, love, love, love (ah! What a relief to pen the word!),_

_Draco Malfoy._

Ron was just about to sing for joy. Really he was. I swear. He was already humming "I'm singing in the rain", but found it too slow for him, and began to hum something by Gwen Stefani. **_(AN: I don't care if those last two songs or whatever are sung by muggles or that their sung by Americans (or at least I think they are))_**

He pulled out some parchment and began to actually sing the parts he knew "If I was a rich girl! Nanananananananananananananana!" He sung at the top of his lungs. Shaking his almost non-existant butt around the room as he searched for his quill. "IF I HAD ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD! IF I WAS A WEALTHY GIRL!" He sung out the window, startling a few pigeons. Ron was about to continue, when the words were ripped out of his mouth by Hagrid who was strolling about beneath the tower. "OH! THAT MONEY COULD BUY ME! ABOUT EVERYTHING!" "I LOVE THAT SONG!" he shouted. Ron gulped and turned away from the window before someone saw the bright red color of his cheeks.

He found his quill (silently this time) and quickly wrote a resonse to Draco. A few crumpled peices of parchment and one outbreak of song later, Ron held out his final masterpiece.

_Dear Draco,_

_It was a relief to read your letter and find out that my feelings are returned. I have loved you for ages. Which is a very long time, as you know. I would LOVE to go out with you this Saturday. I can't wait to see you, and stare for as long as I want without fear of drawing your unwanted attention, for now I know that you do want it. I love you too, Draco, with all my heart. Let us sever the ties between Gryffindor and Slytherin, once and for all. _

_With love,_

_Ron _

He kissed his letter from Draco and set it gently beneath his pillow, then flooed the letter to the Slytherin common room, hoping that Malfoy would read it and not Pansy (or anybody else for that matter). Now all he could do was wait. Wait for Saturday to come. "Just three more days." he whispered to himself. "Just three more."

* * *

It was night, Hermione's favorite time of day. She was alone except for her thoughts and the stars, which was good. So now Percy knew. He knew of her feelings for him. He knew "What went so badly that she thought killing herself was the only way to get out of it", to put it in his words. Hermione smiled weakly through her tears. "Scares me to pieces." he had said. Hermione giggled, then sighed. Her happiness was limited nowadays.

Harry and Ron had tried many times to get her talk about it, but not with as much insistance as they would have normally. Hermione knew they were busy with their own lives. Ron was drowning in his hopes that Draco would love him. He hadn't told her of course, but Hermione could tell, and with Ron it wasn't exactly hard to figure out. Only someone blind would be able to miss Ron's infatuation with Draco. Someone blind to anything or anyone but Ginny, that is. Harry was rarley seen without the presence of Ginny. If it weren't that Ginny was always too busy with Harry to notice her, it wouldn't be so bad.

Being truly alone was okay to Hermione. Welcome, even. But being alone in a crowd of people, is just a bit too depressing. Hermione moved to the window, this time without thoughts of suicide. She wanted to see the sky. She smiled at the stars, and they twinkled back. No matter where Percy was or what he felt for her, they would always share the same sky.

_**AN: **Okay pokay! How do you like where the story's going so far? Hmm... That's Interesting... I know Madame Pomfrey isn't herself, but I like to think that she has a soft spot, and that her normal behavior is simply the way she displays her love for the children. Was the news shocking? Or did I tell you what was coming at the begining of the story? Let me go see... (dum doo dee da da dee da doo dum dum dum doo dee da dee da doo doo dum dum... ) (just so you know that's elavator music while you wait...) Ahem! No, I didn't tell you what was coming! Was it convincing? Okay, to sum up the bunch of shit I've been rambling on about, how about I say this? Please review with constructive critism and stuff! Again, my mind's eye is starving! Please! FEED THE AUTHOR! (hey, that would make a fairly good campain or strike title huh?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chappie 3**_

_AN: Hey guys! I am in the OC now, and I am having so much fun without you! Today I went to Knott's Berry Farm (an amusement park,not a berry farm, just to remind you) and holy shit I am never riding the GhostRider again! I bruised up my arms, lap, and ankles from flying around in my seat! The freakin seat belt sure helped the (cough) bigger people from bumping around, but let's face it. I am no big person. So, now I'm taking a break, because tomorrow I go to Disneyland! I am so spoiled. Anyway, I figured I'd be nice and write a chappie. Even though I'm not even sure anyone's reading this. Are you reading this? I feel sad. Review more and I won't cry. (I truly am being spoiled aren't I?) Please prove that I am spoiled rotten and Review! Please! I'm so hungry! Please fatten me so I don't die on space mountain! PLEASE! (sobs in to her hanky) I don't want to die! DON'T LET ME DIE! Ahem. Cough Cough. Anyway... ON TO THE CHAPPIE! PS: please excuse me if I'm a little hyper. I have eaten so much candy (none of which I payed for) that I have been on a sugar rush for hours! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Ginny was crying silently at the dinner table. Not many where there, seeing as class had just ended a moment ago. She knew that when Harry got back she would be bambarded with questions as to why she was so early. Ginny knew she would have to tell him. Eventually, he would notice her belly, though he didn't say anything now. It was just better being honest.

Ginny jumped as Harry sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, and she refused to look at him. Soon, Gryffindor table was filled, along with the other tables. Ginny was quiet, but inside she was yelling at herself. 'You have to tell them! They'll never forgive you if don't!'

Ginny gulped. "erm, Harry?" She asked shakily from his lap.

"Hm?" He murmured into her hair.

"I... I uh..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Er..." She couldn't do it. "Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me day after tomarrow?"

"Like we usually do? Of course I do, Gin! Why wouldn't I ?" He asked, kissing her cheek. Ginny shrugged and stared at her still full plate.

"I love you." Ginny whispered in his ear, then ran out of the great hall up to her dormitory. She would tell him on Saturday. But right now, she needed Peanut Butter.

* * *

There aren't many moments in your life when you feel carefree, loved, and nervous all at once. And for Ron this was one of those moments. He smiled at the people passing beside him, wondering what they would think of him after they found out his secret.

He was happy that Harry and Ginny had gone off to their usual pub, because he wouldn't be able to stand their presence now. Ron stopped his train of thought, as he had reached the Three Broomsticks. I've said it once and I'll say it again. That Ronald Weasley is no smarty. If he had any common sense. Any at all. He would have known their would be people he knew their. After all, the Three Broomsticks was open to all Hogwarts students (third year and up that is), and there was bound to be someone else besides he and Draco. Hadn't he seen many of his friends their on previous visits?

The dumbass thought nothing of this, only took a deep breath and stepped into the crowded room. He scanned the crowd for Draco, and finally found the sexy devil sitting at a table for two in the corner, alone. Ron felt his member strain painfully against his jeans as he made his way to Draco. 'Thank goodness for robes.' He thought to himself.

"Erm, hello, Ron." Malfoy said his trademark smirk falling for once to an absolutely _adorable_ grin. Ron smiled back, taking the empty seat before him. "Hello, Draco."

Ron casually tapped his peice, willing it to stop, and trying not to catch much attention at the sam time. He caught Draco doing the same... and smiled to himself.

"I'm really glad we could do this, Draco. I - I just can't believe it."Ron grinned at Draco. "I mean, when I finally figured out that I was gay... I didn't know what to do. I didn't think you liked me, let alone loved me. I'm just... relieved really. Exuberant really!"

"Oh. My. God. Ron! Draco! You two are **_dating_**!" A high pitched squeal errupted from behind the homosexuals. It was Lavender. Ron rubbed his temples, willing himself not to scream when he spoke next. He didn't have to however, as Draco stood up and walked furiously to the girl.

"Yes, we are! And just because You're jealous, it doesn't mean that no one else is suitable for him. I love Ron, and he loves me! That's all that bloody matters!" He shouted, and Ron stood up beside him. He opened his mouth to yell at Lavender a bit more, but Draco shoved his tongue in his mouth, and kissed him pationatly in front of everyone. Ron kissed him back, trying to force every fiber of his love into that kiss. He broke away, and found silence.

Everyone in the pub was staring at them. Lavender shrieked in disgust, but she was the only one. Off to the side, Madame Rosmerta pulled Mad Eye Moody by the tie and kissed him. Then, to the right of them a brunette witch and Lee Jordan went for it as well. Suddenly, all around them people her kissing, hugging, and making out. Girl on Girl. Boy on Girl. Boy on Boy. Even Boy on House Elf! The love in that room became so overwhelming, many people wer jumping under tables in hopes of privacy, others pulling their loved ones into broom cupboards or bathrooms, and locking the doors behind them.

Ron and Draco stared, mouths opened wide, as the door opened to reveal a group of witches and wizards, which were (very unfortunatly) mostly Hogwarts Professors. Aparently they had seen the curiosly steamy windows and heard the absence of chatter. They stared horrified at the mess around them. Ron hoped they would start making out about themselves. But (amazingly) they didn't. "What the hell!" Ron shouted, and shoved his tongue down Draco's throat. 'Hey! The news had gotten out anyway!' He thought, trying not to get too excited. After a few seconds more, the teachers remembered that the students weren't in Hogwarts, and therefor they couldn't do anything. Instead, they walked back outside in disgust. Now, where would they get their mulled mead?

* * *

A long time ago, the Prince of Somewhere sent a lily to the Princess of Somewhere Else. He sent with that flower his heart (if you will) wishing to say I Love You in the simplest of terms. Well, actually, this wasn't too long ago. And the Princess was actually a witch, and the Prince, a wizard. The lily however, and the part about his heart, was still the same. (_**Don't worry. I didn't screw up your story too badly. **The Story Teller giggles nervously) (Author scowls maliciously at Story Teller)_

Hermione stared at the lily in her arms, searching frantically through her mind for anyone, _anyone_ who might love her in the slightest bit. Krum? No she had dumped him so hard he didn't know what hit him. Neville? No, Hermione happened to know that he had the hots for Parvati. Harry or Ron? No no no no. Ron was gay, and Harry was too binded by Ginny to see anyone else. None of the Professors would love her that way, even though she was an excellent student.

Hermione frowned, then sat on the corner of her bed. She knew who she wanted it to be from, but just couldn't figure out who. Hermione was an intelligent witch, but hey! She's only human! Anyone who was lucky enough to recieve a romantic lily in your dorm _after_ mail time could forget to read the note!

The edge of the parchment rubbed against her wrist. It was a familiar and welcome feeling to Hermione, that soft, supple ripple of parchment. She picked it up eagerly, silently chatising herself for not thinking of that earlier.

_I'll love you forever_

_till my dying day_

_though your parents are muggles_

_and my brother is gay_

_I am no poet_

_but these words are true_

_There is nothing I love_

_More than I love you._

_xoxoxo_

_Percy_

_AN: Mwahahahahahahahahhaha ha ha ha. ha. Okay I'm done. I'm so hyper. I can't sit still a second longer. (Goes and does twenty push ups, then starts cussing her brain out because working out isn't going to keep her in her seat at disneyland) Really. I need reviews. K? K. Anyway. Yeah. About Ron's little snidbit... I am so sorry. My brain is soooooooo weird right now. What with That messed up rollercoaster rattling my brain around in my skull and the outragious amount of Sugar and Caffine leaking out of my ears, I am seriously twisted at the moment. I should stop typing now, as the letters on my keyboard look upside down when I don't look at them directly. Wow. That's cool. Oh yeah. If I don't update for a week, I'm probably dead. So feed me while I'm here! Please! I'M STARVING! Oh! The pizza guys here! Damn he's fine. Oh! And he's only about 60 years old..._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hi Guys! I'm home again! Yay! Did you know that the morning after a sugar rush (and by sugar rush I'm talking nonstop candy and cavities) feels like a freakin hang over? I swear, I woke up feeling like a piece of cat shit that had been stepped on by some unsuspecting person, then rubbed off on the concrete and stepped on again by her unsuspecting kids. But hey! Your Queen is nice. Now on to the story! On! ON I SAY! (would you believe me if I said I was _always_ this hyper?) _

Ginny and Harry sat at the bar of the small pub on the corner of Hogsmede. Not many people knew of this place, as it was a very quiet pub, but _The Boysenberry Inn _was always open, and had become Harry and Ginny's "place". Harry was talking about quidditch, though Ginny didn't join in on the one sided conversation. She was silently trying to make herself tell Harry the news that might break themselves up forever. Ginny realized that she was being a coward, and felt disgusted with herself.

"Harry I'm pergnant." She said loudly, and stared at her feet. She waited for him to yell, or to laugh as if it were a joke.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'll understand if you want to leave me, because I'm keeping them."

"Them?" He asked, and Ginny looked up at him. He was smiling. He was happy. How weird.

"Yes. I'm having twins." She murmured, suddenly aware that the bartender Madame Martha was staring wide eyed at the couple.

"Ginny... I love you. And I'll love the babies as well! How could you have doubted me?" He asked, and Ginny looked back down at the floor. "Now this behavior won't do!" And he tipped her head up and kissed her softly. Ginny pulled back and settled herself in his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For understanding."

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_How have you been lately? It feels like it's been ages since we met at Hogsmede. When can I see you again? I'm free on my weekends, and now that Slytherin has practically disowned me, I am free between classes as well. I haven't been feeling up to my usual tricks lately; I've been thinking about seeing Dumbledore about it. Do you think he can re-sort me into some other house? Any other house? I miss you Ron. Even though we've only dated eachother for a week, I feel like I've known you my entire life. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

_Dear Draco,_

_As much as I'd love to say I'm perfectly fine, I am not. Nobody will talk to me. I'm not even going to attempt conversation with Harry, Hermione, or my sister. They probably think of me as a traitor. A gay traitor. Life for me is lonely in Gryffindor. I hope you are dealing with being an outcast better than I am. More than anything else, I wish I could be with you one more time, just so I could convince myself that this is real. That _we_ are real. Anyway, I think Dumbledore would let you be re-sorted, but if you are still a slytherin, promise me you won't try to be something you're not, just to get away from those who don't care about you any more. Remember that I will always care for you no matter what. _

_All my Love with a capital L,_

_Ron

* * *

_

What would you do if you were Hermione when she found out that Percy loved her back? Jump around screaming with glee until you collapse? Cry with tears of joy? Or skip school and catch the knight bus to Percy's house, even though the sun is setting and a storm is coming in? The last one of course! Because that is exactly what she did.

Hermione stood in front of the small cottage smiling yet feeling a little scared, nervous, and a little cold due to the December wind. What if he had just sent the lily to make her feel better? She sat down beneath the willow tree, which was currently waving about in the rough breeze. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts, (nobody would have to know that she'd gone!) but she wanted to stay here with Percy. Hermione sighed. She was going to stay here. If she didn't, she would spend the rest of her life not knowing what could have been. And not knowing was one of her worst fears.

The 18 year old aproached the door with renewed confidence. Her finger was on the doorbell, when she stopped. Would Percy want her to knock on the door, or ring the doorbell?

She was so absorbed in her new situation, that she didn't notice a smiling face watching her from the nearby window.

Percy opened the door, right as Hermione leaned against it to further decide whether or not she should knock. She fell, and for the second time that year, Percy caught her. "Hello Hermione." he said, smiling. Hermione smiled back up at him, and Percy set her back down again. "Would you like to come in?"

Hermione nodded and stepped through the door of the cottage. Her senses were shut off at once, well, four of them anyway, because she noticed that it smelled like Percy. Like freshly mown grass and new parchment. "Mmmmmmmm."

"Did you say something?" Percy asked, and Hermione blushed. Oops. Had she said that out loud? Hermione looked up, and all she saw was Percy. He was looking at her shyly and he looked masculine and, and happy.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" Hermione asked. He gently tipped her head up, and kissed her. He put all of the passion for her into that kiss, and Hermione could feel it. And kissed him back. She tried to make her love fill his mouth, but found that there was too much, and she had to kiss him longer. They broke apart for breath, and Hermione smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hermione, I've loved you since... forever. I've just never told you because I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that I had feelings for someone four years younger than me. I didn't want to believe that I loved my brother's best friend. You were partly right Hermione. I did think of you that way, but you were wrong about my love for you. You were wrong."

Hermione beamed up at him, and Percy smiled back. "I've never been so happy about being wrong before." She whispered, then pulled him down for another kiss, which he returned eagerly. This one was much better then the last. More passionate, more sure.

He led her to his bedroom, wear Hermione gave up a piece of her body, and piece of her soul. It was a sacrifice she made eagerly, that is so private it will not be written here, nor talked about any further than an utmost expel of passion, love, and most importantly, realization.

_**AN: **I love this chappie, and I love these pairings! Just wait until you read the end. I'm warning you though, the epilogue will not be what you expect._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I kind of like this chappie, so read! Now! Go on!_ **Oh wait! Stop! STOP! I forgot to tell you!** _This chappie's weird because I didn't do it in three parts! It's in four! The first being all of them together, then G/Ha, then R/D, then Hr/P! Okay? Okay! Now you can read!_

Ginny stared out the window, watching trees and flowers fly past as if they were moving and not the Hogwarts Express. Harry held her hand, whispering coforting thoughts in her ear.

"Don't worry, Gin. Your mum can't get mad at you! Phlem's gone! She must be in a wonderful mood!" He said, and Ginny smiled weakly at her nickname for Fluer. She squeezed his hand and moved them on top of her stomach. Her stomach was rounder now. You could tell, at least that she was pregnant, but it was hard to say that she was only two months, as she was carrying two.

Draco smiled (he and Ron were in there as well), and patted Ginny gently on the back. "Everything's going to be alright! I won't let her get angry, besides, you know how much she loves Harry! She wouldn't dare lose her temper, seeing as this is practically her greatest wish come true! Well, I suppose she might have wanted you to be a bit older, and married on top of that..." he drifted off in his own thoughts.

Ron stared at Draco's hand on Ginny, and grabbed it. "Let's talk about something else." He said, and Ginny nodded.

"Where do you think Hermione went? When she came back from her little trip, she was in a much better mood. She seemed happy again." Draco said, and the group nodded. Hermione herself walked in the room, making the room of people jump.

"Hi guys! Did someone say my name?" She asked, and Harry shook his head so fast his glasses fell off and shattered. He repared them and squeezed Ginny's hand, making sure he hadn't cut her. Ron turned red and looked at Draco,who barely reacted at all.

"No, I was just saying that between Harry's right knee and mine, I prefer my own knee. I guess that sort of sounds like hermione, if you take pre off of prefer. fer-my-own-knee. It's an honest mistake that anyone could make." Draco said, and Ron stared at him in amazement. He was a good liar.

"Oh! Well we have to patrol the corridors now, Draco." She said, and the two of them stumbled out of the compartment.

Ron shut the door behind them, and the three sat in silence for a while. They were all hoping they would not dissapoint Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, though they each had their own worries. "Do you think your mum and dad will still let me stay anymore?" Harry asked, and Ron patted him on the back. "I've just been wondering the same thing, seeing as I am the first gay person in the family besides mum's brother." he said, and Ginny slumped in her seat a little.

"You can ask them yourselves, as we're at the station now." She said, and sure enough the train slowed down to reveal many anxious witches and wizards roaming around a bit. Among them was Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Percy, Fred, and George. "We'll have quite a crowd." Ginny said. Harry got their stuff down, and the three of them made their way off the train. Ginny cowared behind Harry, hiding her small, but obvious belly. Draco came up from behind them, and held Ron's hand firmly. Hermione followed as well, grinning, and trying not to throw herself at Percy, though their last meeting had been about two weeks ago.

They reached the group of red-heads and said nothing. Ginny walked out from behind Harry, her hands on her children. Ron wrapped his arms around the smaller Draco and stood like that, rocking the two of them softly. Hermione forgot to restrain herself, and threw herself at Percy, who forgot that nobody knew about them, caught her and kissed her soundly.

"Well I'll be damned." Fred and George said mouths hanging open.

Mr. Weasly looked around at the group, and went quite red. Percy was a bit too busy to notice his brother and sister. The most pronounced reaction, however, was of Mrs. Weasly. She didn't scream, shout, cry, pale, redden, smile, laugh, curse, cuss, or even a combination of those! "Oh my." She said, and fainted.

* * *

Ginny and her mum sat at the table, both with steaming mugs of tea in their hands. Neither had said a word to eachother yet, but Mrs. Weasly could wait no longer. "Do you care to tell me how this has happened?" She said, and Ginny set her mug down.

"When you concieved Charlie, were you thinking of what might happen next, or were you thinking of how much you loved Dad, and how needed to express it somehow?" She asked, and tears filled Ginny's eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry. I should be happy for you! I'm going to be a Grandmother!" She said, and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"You have every right to act however you do. I mean, you just found out that your 17 year old daughter is pregnant, your son is gay, and another son of yours is madly in love, and has kept it a secret for who knows how long! And by the way, I'm having twins." Ginny said, and Mrs Weasley put her head on the table.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and Ginny nodded. "Do you have any other surprises for me?"

Ginny giggled (damn those mood swings). "Erm, Harry's the father." she said, and scooted her chair back several feet as Mrs. Weasley slammed her mug on the table (shattering the bottom) and jumped out of her chair.

"YES! YES! YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HARRY AND GINNY WERE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER! YES!" She screamed, and started dancing around the room, shaking her very existant ass around in circles. "YES!" she'd shout every once and a while.

Ginny giggled, and Mrs. Weasly stopped aburptly. She coughed, and sat back down, repairing her glass of tea. "That never happened." she said, and taking a sip of tea, she winked at a very happy Harry who had been spying on them the entire time.

_

* * *

Earlier..._

Ron and Draco sat in Dumbledore's office, eagerly awaiting his arrival. Today was the day when Draco would be re-sorted. Dumbledore walked in, smiling slightly. "Ahhh, Mr. Weasly, and Mr. Malfoy... After your little, shall I say, announcement at the Three Broomsticks, I thought I might be seeing you." He said, taking a seat behind his desk. Malfoy frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked with an edge, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I simply meant, that when a Slytherin announces an abnormality, such as yours, they are often shunned, giving them time to reflect apon their thoughts and question their self meanings. I suppose you came to be re-sorted?" He said, and Malfoy nodded.

"Well, we shall see if the Sorting Hat agrees that you are no longer a true Slytherin." He said, and summoned the hat down from it's shelf. Draco placed it on his head, and heard the familiar voice whisper to him.

_Ahhh yes... Draco Malfoy. You wish to be re-sorted eh? Not a very wise thing to do... Not Ravenclaw... Why do you question yourself? Not loyal... Not Hufflepuff... Were you scared? Scared that you didn't belong or that yoiu weren't who you thought you were? Yes. Not Gryffindor... That leaves Slytherin, you know. Once you enter a house you rarely leave it, or change so much that you become more like another house. I don't want to read your thoughts again, Malfoy. You will always belong in _SLYTHERIN!

Draco ripped the hat off his head, and grabbed Ron by the hand, pulling him out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, and collapsed, sobbing on the moving staircase. The two of them sat there on the steps, one crying, the other comforting, for a long time after they reached the bottom. For once you think you know yourself, only to find out that you don't, the world can wait for a moment.

* * *

Hermione and Percy sat in Percy's old room, not reading, not talking, not doing anything. Percy had arranged to stay for their Christmas break at the Burrow so he could spend some time with his (cough) family. Hermione had arranged to stay as well, to visit Ron's (cough) family. Mrs. Weasley had asked if she wanted her own room, as Fred and George's room was no longer occupied by Harry (who slept with Ginny), but she refused, saying that she could kip with Percy so they could (cough) catch up, and Mrs. Weasley could use the twin's room for space.

The couple sat on the edge of Percy's old bed. "Percy?" She said.

"Hmm?"

"What's happening? To the world, I mean. Our world."

"Everything that shouldn't be."

"Oh. That's what I thought."

"Why?"

"Why did I think that, or why did I ask?"

"Both."

"Because, things have to get worse before they get better."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. The climax of a book is always troubling and hard for the main character, but the ending is always happy in someway. Even if the main character dies or something, the peace makes death better than the climax."

"Oh."

They sat in silence once more.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you afraid of death?"

"I'm afraid to die before I finish living."

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"I'm afraid to die before I get to love you the way you deserve."

"Oh." she curled up in his lap, and Percy breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. "Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked, though he already knew.

"Don't die. Not yet."

"I won't." Percy wrapped his arms around her, and the two of them fell back on the pillows.

"Good Night."

"I love you."

And they slept like that, their arms as entangled as their souls.

_AN: YAY! This is definently one of my favorite chapters! What do you think? Huh? Huh? HUH? Review and tell the starving author! FEED THE AUTHOR! Anyway, I was just reading through the old chappies, and I would like to apologize to all of you for describing Malfoy as a sexy devil. I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that not everyone finds him as the freakin hottie that I find him as. I'm also sorry for being so (erm...) graphic in my lemon. I just happen to find Percy as a sexy guy as well. You will excuse me won't you? well tell me in a review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: T__his chappie's in three parts again. No lemon!_

Isn't it amazing that it takes such a short amount of time to conceive a baby, but it takes forever for the baby to develop? Ginny wanted to scream. She was 11 weeks pregnant, and already she had gained weight.

At least she didn't go out in public like this! She would hate to have to go shopping for the babies' stuff! She thanked the lord that Dumbledore had come back to life with more power than when he had died! He added a room to the castle, where Ginny, Harry, and the babies could live, and Ginny could still go to class, taking one baby, and letting Harry take care of the other. He even promised to keep their room stocked with Diapers, pacifiers, toys, baby formula, and everything else. If Ginny wasn't mistaken, she'd say he was just as happy as they were about the babies.

"Oh god!" Ginny shouted. Something was wrong. She ran to her mother's books, wishing for once that her mummy was here to take care of her. She began to openly sob, though she wouldn't let that stop her from reading the text, looking for the spell or potion that would cure her of this pain.

"Ginny! Are you alright? The babies?" It was Harry. He hugged her sobbing and shaking body. "Ginny, please tell me what's wrong! I'll make it better I promise!"

"I- I- I- I- NEED PEANUTBUTTER!" She cried harder and harder until Harry thought she was going to throw up (which she didn't often now).

"Shhhh… It's alright! I'll get you some peanut butter!" He pulled out his wand with a shaky hand (she had scared the shit out of him!) and did a complex wave with a bunch of swirlies and stuff. A container of Jiffy Peanut Butter and a spoon. Ginny took a few shaky breaths, then sat on the couch eating peanut butter happily.

Harry was amazed. 'My girlfriend's gone crazy.' He thought. 'And it's all my fault.'

* * *

_In a field, where Ron and Draco are looking up at the clouds._

"Look, Draco! It's a fish!"

"No, it's not! It's a dagger! See the handle, Won-Won?"

"Where?"

"Right there!"

"Oh! I see it! Look, Draco! That one's a salad!"

"Really? What kind of salad? I see a teddy bear!"

"It's a chicken ceaser salad with a light poppy seed dressing of course!"

"Is the chicken grilled or breaded?"

"Grilled."

"Oh! I see it, Ron!"

"Oh! Look at that one!"

"It looks like…"

""Us.""

* * *

"Should I use peach or peppermint gloss?" Hermione asked Ginny as she stared at the mirror.

"Definitely peppermint. That way, when he kisses you, he'll taste the freshness. Percy's all about fresh."

"Does that mean he'll dump me for someone 'fresh'?"

"Nope. I said he's 'all about fresh', not 'new'."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. If Percy wants someone new, (which he doesn't) he'd dump you and get someone new. If he wanted someone fresh, he'd ask you to take a shower, or brush your teeth."

"Oh. So fresh to him means clean?"

"No. It means fresh."

"Right…"

"Yes, I am! And if you knew that by now you'd've put on the peppermint gloss instead of the peach!"

"What, is Percy allergic to Peach?"

"No! Well, actually, he's allergic to peppermint…"

"See! You almost killed your own brother!"

"Damn! I failed!"

"Oh shut up!" and with that Hermione was ready for her date with Percy.

_AN: I know this chappie wasn't plot moving in the slightest, but it was fun. Let me elaborate my favorite parts. (We Are the Champions starts playing in the background, as the following parts of the story play as a slideshow.) Ginny screaming her head off, scaring the shit out of Harry for Peanut Butter………. Ron and Draco recognize my dinner in the clouds…………. Hermione and Ginny argue as to whether she uses Peach or Peppermint Gloss………. ( "We are the champions my friends! ((Bum! Bum!)) We'll keep on fighten' till the end! ((Bum! Bum!)) We are the champions! We are the champions!") (Music stops abruptly, we here the DJ mumbling and fumbling for something) (We hear the Author blow her nose several times. ) Okay! Sorry about that! That song just get's me every time! _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hi everybody, for once in my life, I'm not hyper or jacked up on sugar. I didn't know that behind all of my layers of (how do I put this?) energy, I can actually sit still for ten minutes (though not much longer than that). Well, because I'm not on a sugar rush, I think I'll actually be able to write something decent, unlike last chappie's fearful outcome. (Oh look at me! I'm using big words!) Well, R&R people! _

"Oh my god!" Nicole whispered to her best friend, Bryanne.

"Did you see her?" She whispered back behind her hand. Bryanne craned her neck to get a better look at Ginny, who's pregnant belly (however still small) was earning some attention, and not all of it was wanted.

"The slut! I can't believe she'd even come back to school!" The extremely short and annoying Slytherin scolded.

"I wonder who the lucky guy is?" Bryanne, the extremely large girl whispered back with amusement.

"Me! Now if you two would stop gossiping about my girlfriend now, I think the train's nearly there." Harry slammed the compartment door shut, gave them the finger through the window pane, and walked back across the isle to their compartment.

"Thanks, Harry. But you needn't have flipped them the birdie." Ginny said, smiling.

"Tell me that now why don't you!" He teased with a grin. His smile wiped off of his face immediately when Ginny's face crumpled and she began to cry. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, wrapping her arms around her.

She sniffed a couple of times, and smiled at him. "I'm not sad. Really!" She added, as Harry was raising his eyebrows. "I'm just so glad. So… happy, that you care for me like this." Harry began to stroke her stomach, and Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Gin, Cause I'm not stopping anytime soon." He kissed her neck, and sucked on it. She giggled and Harry pulled back. "What's up now?" He murmured, amazed at the mood swings their children were giving her. He pulled her robes away from her shoulder, and began to suck on her shoulder.

Ginny giggled again. "Um, Harry? We have company."

Harry's head snapped up in alert as he found himself face to face with (bum bum bum!) Dumbledore! (AN: Who I mentioned has come back from the grave…)

"Professor Dumbledore sir!" Harry said as he paled.

"Hello! I'm glad to see you enjoying yourselves this afternoon!"

"Erm, I'm guessing you've come to talk about a the certain presents I am carrying?" Ginny said, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Yes, I certainly have. I just thought you should know where your new home is." Dumbledore smiled at the couple, and they smiled back. "Down the hall from the Room of Requirement (I dare say you know where that is…) There is a portrait of a pretty girl I met once, by the name of Vanessa. The password is "Huggies", I shall notify you when it changes. You will find it furnished with everything you'll need to raise two fine children, from the day they leave the womb, until they become old enough to join the school as students."

Harry's jaw dropped in amazement. He was going to let them stay living there, even after Ginny got out of school. "Sir, do you mean to say that we're welcome to stay until the kids are old enough to go to your school?"

"Well, Ginny may have told you this, but she asked to teach here next year, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You are welcome to stay until my next dieing day, and until yours, if Professor McGonagall doesn't kick you out."

Ginny grinned and gave Professor Dumbledore a hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, and began to cry. Again. Professor Dumbledore looked up at Harry from behind Ginny's mane of fiery hair, and pat her awkwardly on the back. Ginny pulled away, and Harry gave her arm a squeeze before letting her settle back down again.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said, and Dumbledore put his hands on his hips.

"Give me a proper thank you, boy." He threw his arms wide, and Harry stood up, hesitating many times before hugging the old man.

"You have been without a father for far too long, Harry." Dumbledore said, finally allowing Harry to sit down again.

"I know, Professor. It's exactly why yours and Sirius's deaths were so painful."

* * *

"You're beautiful. Now can we please go?" Draco moaned as Ron stopped yet again to make sure that his shirt was tucked in properly, his tie tied right, his shoes not scuffed. They were going out on a date. "When is this?" you're asking. "Whenever I want it to be." I answer. But to be specific, it's the first Hogsmeade (is that spelt right?) trip after Christmas break. Okay? Okay! Now on with the story.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I think so! And if we don't hurry the hell up there's not going to be a reason for looking so damn cute!"

"Hey! Watch the language, bitch!" He punches Draco playfully.

Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around Ron's waist. They chatted comfortably (flirting all the while) until they reached a store on the very edge of Hogsmeade.

They entered the bar happily. Here they wouldn't have to worry about being harassed by people who thought they were sick. At The Ex-Minister's Favorite Gay Bar, nobody needed to hide their homosexuality. Ron frowned as he read the name of the pub. He knew there was something odd about the title, something he might find odd, funny, or interesting, but right now, he would rather think about other things. Like Draco. Or the waiter's fine ass. He smirked as the waiter bent over. He had a _very_ nice ass.

* * *

Hermione stepped down the stairs to the kitchen, feeling as if she was walking down the red carpet. Her banana yellow dress robes were fluttering about (without wind, which was a little creepy), as was her wavy brown hair. Percy stood by the door wearing dress robes of midnight blue. He turned as he heard her light footsteps on the wooden stairs, and he smiled.

"You're beautiful." He smiled at her for a while, and Hermione smiled.

"Are we going?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes, I was just distracted, that's all…" Hermione giggled, startling herself. What was Percy doing to her? She remembered what Meg said in her favorite Disney movie (Hercules) before she died. "Love makes you do crazy things." Did that include giggling?

"Where are we going?" She asked. Percy grabbed her hand and lead her out the door with a smile.

"It's a surprise." He whispered. "But I know you'll love it."

Hermione smiled up at him, then allowed him to wrap his arms around her so they could Apparate as one (Hermione was still learning how to do it alone).

After a strange squeezing feeling, Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in front of the place she had grown up loving more than books. "CHUCK E. CHEESE!" She shouted, jumping up and down. "YAY!"

"I knew you loved this place!" Percy shouted, pulling out his wand and changing them into jeans and t-shirts. He looked around the street for muggles, then put his wand away and picked up Hermione. "Make way coming through!" He shouted at nobody. There was no line today, for a reason Hermione didn't know. Percy paid, then carried the girl to the ball pit and dumped her among the brightly colored plastic. Hermione pulled Percy in with her. He landed on top of her, and kissed Hermione long and full, burying them in the pile of red, blue, and yellow.

Hermione stood up, pulling Percy with her. Carefully she climbed up the steps to the thick plastic tubes that you were supposed to crawl around in, and sat down on the edge.

"Do you love me Hermione?" He whispered, looking up at her from the ground. Hermione's chocolate eyes sparkled.

"Of course I do." She whispered back.

"Good. Because I have a question for you." Percy pulled something from his pocket, then knelt in the ocean of plastic, smiling. He opened the blue velvet box to Hermione, revealing a golden ring with a multi-faceted diamond. Surrounding the diamond were tiny amethysts that made the ring sparkle like Hermione's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione's hands flew up to her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Percy smiled. Hermione stood up carefully in to tube, leaning forward so her head hit the black netted ceiling of the ball pit. She jumped, landing on top of Percy, and kissed him. He pulled back, needing air, and laughed a little. "Is that a yes?" he whispered.

"Yes. I'll marry you." She whispered.

She looked up as the few kids that were there started clapping and screaming "Yay!" Soon their cheers were joined by the parents and employees. Hermione giggled, and kissed Percy again.

"I'm glad they agree." He whispered, rolling the two of them around in the sea of color. He didn't see the balls however. All he knew was the creature latched on to him at the moment. His bride.

_AN: Yay! I love this chappie! I've always wanted Ginny (or someone) to teach at Hogwarts! Did you like my hint that I think Fudge is gay? And most importantly (to me), how did you like the proposal? And it's location? Well… Review and tell me what u thought k? PLEASE? _


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hello! I'm properly hyper again! YAHOOOO! Um (ahem!) I actually don't have anything else to say… (Wanders over to Winnie the Pooh's thoutful spot) (scratches head) Nope! I have nothing new to say (for once) except that you MUST review! I'm getting way too impatient here!**_

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, since the day that Harry and Ginny moved into their knew home. They immediately found that Professor Dumbledore _had_ planned for them to stay for a very long while. He had literally given them a house inside of Hogwarts. Two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, dining room, office, living room, and even an indoor pool filled the space that Professor Dumbledore had given them. He only made them promise one thing, and that was to study and pursue their dreams, despite their new situation and home. Harry and Ginny happily agreed.

About three months later, the last thing Ginny wanted to do was study. At six months pregnant, she was very large. She looked like a mother due to have her baby at any moment! (Well, she was having twins…) Her feet were swollen her hands were puffy, and at least once a day she conjured a jar of peanut butter. She thanked her teachers almost every day for letting her be so comfortable in class, despite her position and the fact that she ate in almost every other class. Or threw up what she ate in the class before.

"Miss Weasley, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside for the rest of class. This potion's fumes may be hazardous to you or the children." Professor Slughorn said with an apologetic smile. "You may do whatever you like."

Ginny smiled, and grabbed her bag, and turned around in her special cushioned seat (that she made Harry conjure so she could nap in class), preparing herself for the struggle of getting up. Slowly she tried to get up, forcing her feet under her chair to help her balance better. She finally got up, and smiled sheepishly at her audience.

After walking out of the potion's classroom, Ginny thought through what she should do. Take a bubble bath… Or read her Quidditch book. (She hated the fact that she couldn't get on her broom anymore.) She was trying to think over what she should do on her time off when she felt a sharp jab on her ribs. She gasped and rubbed her side, then felt another, sharper jab, on her bladder. They were kicking her! And now she had to pee, really really bad! She jogged up the marble staircase, glad that no one was around to see her.

She finally reached the hospital wing panting heavily. "What on earth! Are you alright? Why aren't you in class!" Madame Pomfrey screeched, running over to Ginny.

"Later." She panted. "Need- bathroom!"

Madame Pomfrey bit back a worried smile, and lead Ginny to a door leading off to the boy's room. Ginny sighed with relief as she peed, then giggled as she met a very worried looking Madame Pomfrey outside the door. "They started kicking me. One of them in my ribs, the other in my bladder. I guess I got a little over excited since I could have used the bathrooms on the first floor, but I wanted to tell you!"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and lead Ginny to a bed for her check up. "They should have kicked you long ago. Have you felt them move at all? Besides the kicking?"

Ginny nodded, remembering when her whole belly moved a few nights before as the twins got into a wrestling match. Harry had laughed his ass off.

The matron did her usual ritual, putting images of Ginny's belly on the screen. This time, Ginny understood the picture, and she wiped a tear away as she saw two (slightly odd shaped, as they weren't fully developed) baby boys. They looked as if they were hugging, but one's head was near the other's feet. Madame Pomfrey gasped slightly at this, scaring Ginny.

"What's wrong?" She asked with alarm.

"We need to turn them a little, or you'll go into an early labor. Not that that wouldn't be bad enough, one would go feet first, very painful for you and the baby." Ginny nodded, eyes wide. She was going to have two little boys! But she hoped they wouldn't come this early!

Madame Pomfrey bit her lip, and picked up her wand, losing the picture on the screen. Then she told Ginny to relax. That she wasn't going to hurt the babies, she just needed to move them the smallest bit. Her rambling scared Ginny to pieces. She didn't ramble unless she was nervous. The matron felt along the spot where she had seen the lower little boy, until she found what she was looking for, carefully she pushed the baby up a little, just the slightest bit, knowing very well that if she messed up then Ginny would go into labor and would probably die and/or lose the babies.

The feisty little boy didn't like being pushed, and kicked violently, moving her to the exact spot where Madame Pomfrey needed her to go. The other baby boy wiggled around a little, before moving next to his twin, which was also the right spot. Madame Pomfrey sighed with relief, pulled Ginny's shirt down.

"Alright! You may get up now, Ginny, but carefully. Why don't you go figure out some names for your two adorable sons!" She said, and left Ginny to struggle out of the bed. After a moment, Ginny was up, smiling through her happy tears.

She checked the clock, and found that she still had a little while left before dinner. She knew what she wanted to do and what she should do, but they were both very different things. "Ah what the hell!" She cried, deciding to throw caution to the winds. Grinning, Ginny walked quickly down the staircase to the transfiguration rooms with mounting excitement. She was going to have two baby boys!

She bit her thumb as she jogged, finally reaching the classroom she was looking floor. Forgetting that there was a class going on, and that it was Professor McGonagall's class, and that there were other students besides Harry in the room, Ginny threw open the doors and ran to her beloved Harry.

"They're boys Harry! We're having boys!" She shouted, and Harry's face lit up. Nobody knew that he had secretly wanted boys, or at least one, and now he was happier than ever.

"That's wonderful!" He shouted, jumping out of his seat. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tight as he dared without hurting her. Or the boys.

"Thank you for sharing that bit of news with us, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall said. Harry pulled away from Ginny and she blushed deeply.

"Sorry for interrupting, professor." she murmured, making her way towards the door.

"Nonsense. I suppose there would be no harm done in letting class out a little early. Class dismissed. Ginny, could you stay after to talk with me? Harry too?" Nobody moved, or made a sound. Never, in anyone's memory, had she let class out early. "Go on! Out! Out with you!" She shouted, struggling not to smile.

Quickly people packed their things and left the room before she changed her mind. Ginny gulped, wondering if she would get in trouble _now. _Professor McGonagall noticed the look and shook her head. "You are not in trouble, Ginny. Nor you, Harry." She conjured chairs in front of her desk and motioned for them to sit down.

"I would like to discuss with you the matters of you and your children's futures. I understand that you would like to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position when you graduate, Ginny. That would work wonderfully, if you were willing to watch the children."

Ginny frowned, obviously confused.

"I was going to care for one while Harry watches the other." She said. Professor McGonagall nodded her approval.

"That would work for next year, while you go to school, if Harry wouldn't mind postponing his career goals." She said, and Ginny gasped.

"I forgot all about Harry's Auror training! He couldn't possibly watch one of the boys during that!" She ran her fingers through her bright red hair and murmured something under her breath. She set her head against Harry's shoulder, and the boy stroked her cheek.

"Assuming I get the proper NEWTs, I suppose we could put the twins in daycare…" Harry said already hating the idea.

"Oh you'll get the NEWTs, Harry. I've seen your grades." Professor McGonagall said seriously.

"I will not let someone else raise our children for us. I will take the two with me to class, though it will probably be frustrating." Ginny said, and Harry smiled.

"That's my girl." He whispered under his breath.

"So that's settled. We will, of course, allow you much absence as to allow you to take care of the twins in their home, and to spend time with Harry, as I'm sure your schedules will not always agree with each other." she lowered her voice to a whisper "And we'd love to have you join the order, as soon as you both have become of age, and written your wills."

"Thank you so much Professor!" Ginny smiled, and Harry wrapped his arm around her. Tears filled Professor McGonagall's eyes without warning.

"What is the matter?" Ginny asked. Professor McGonagall smiled through her tears. "You two, you remind me of a couple much like yourselves. You with your long red tresses, and you with that black, messy hair. Your looks and your love combined remind me of Lily and James. When they were happy, out of hiding, and out of school. When they were pregnant with you, Harry."

* * *

_**AN: Wow that part was long. And boring. This next part won't be! (or so I think…)**_

"What the hell were you thinking Ron!"

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't think? Or didn't care?"

"I-"

"Is that all you think about, Ronald? Yourself? Did you ever stop to think about how I would feel?"

"Of course I didn't!" Ron shouted, and Draco gasped.

"You little-"

"I was drunk! I didn't think about _anything_! _He _came on to _me_!"

Draco laughed cruelly. "Yeah right! You're cute, Ron, but not _that _cute!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're over! Through! You can go fuck your little waiter now! I'm sure he'll know what to do with a slimy little Gryffindor git!"

"I thought you didn't care about me being in Gryffindor!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I did, Draco!"

"_Did_? As in past tense?"

"No, _did_ as in _my ass! _Yes, you idiot! Past Tense!"

"Get out! Get out of this room, Ronald! Get out of my life!"

"Fine, I'll-"

"**OUT!**"

* * *

Hermione sat at the table, chomping nervously on her bacon. The mail was coming, and if her parents had gotten the letter she sent, explaining that she was getting married in November of next year (when she would be 19), then she would be getting something from her parents.

She looked up as the hundreds of owls swooped over their heads. She spotted the owl she had sent to her parents, and paled when she saw the blood red envelope. They had sent her a howler.

The owl landed in front of her, holding out his scaly leg. Shaking hands untied the letter, and their owner glanced around at her friends. They had been supportive, but she doubted her parents would be…

The letter started to smoke as Hermione opened it. Her mother's usually soft and soothing voice erupted into pure rage that was rarely heard at the Granger home.

"HERMIONE MARIE GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! GETTING ENGAGED WITHOUT ASKING US FIRST!" she scoffed and continued. "AND PERCY OF ALL PEOPLE? I'VE HEARD THE STORIES ABOUT HIM! HE'S ALWAYS STRUTTING ABOUT AT YOUR MINISTRY! WE'VE GOT WIZARD FRIENDS AND THEY TELL US ENOUGH TO LET US KNOW THAT YOU'RE MAKING THE **BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!**"

Hermione let out a sob, praying for the angry voice to stop. But it wasn't through yet.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL! I NEVER WANT YOU TO STEP FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN! MOVE IN WITH YOUR PRECIOUS PERCY, AND LEAVE US ALONE! AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR THINGS HERE, BECAUSE WE'VE ALREADY BURNED THEM! BURNED THEM LIKE WE'LL BURN YOU IF YOU **EVER TALK TO US AGAIN!**"

Her mother's last words echoed around the room, and Hermione cried unashamedly. She sobbed in her seat, receiving sympathetic looks and hugs from her friends. She drank some water and breathed deeply, willing herself to stop. When she did, the bushy haired girl looked up at the staff table, and saw many of the teacher's wipe their eyes on their tissues or (in Hagrid's case) blow their nose on their tablecloth. Only Dumbledore didn't cry, or didn't show it. He held his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with his palms. He looked up to see the blotchy red nosed student watching him, and nodded slightly.

She turned back to her friends, who were trying their best to cheer her up.

"I'm sure Percy would be more than happy to let you move in Hermione. Or Mum! You saw her do her happy dance when she found out you were getting married!" Ron said, patting her on the back. Draco glared at him and he glared back, though it crushed his soul to do so.

Hermione nodded, glad that someone approved of her happiness. "Um, I'm going to go now." She said, as fresh tears sprung from her chocolate eyes. Ron and Harry nodded, and Hermione sniffed as she grabbed her bag. Class could wait for another day.

_**AN: YAY! We did it! "Did what?" you ask. My answer, "Nothing!" Yay for nothing! God I'm bored now. Doo doo doo dum dee dum dum dee dee dee dum doo dum dum deeeeeeeeeee dee dee dee dum dum dum diiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (no pun intended) (Elevator music stops abruptly as the authress tries to sing along)Oh! Um... Nothing happened.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hello my friends! Yeah. I'm so bored. Well I won't be in a minute! Well… This is a very interesting chappie… I will probably rewrite it a million times... Well, all of the parts take place at the same time now! K? K!**_

"If one more person tells me I should name the boys Ryan and Roam or what ever the bloody hell they want, I'm going to rip their hair out and feed it to the giant squid!" Ginny screamed at Harry one night in their bed. Ginny pulled out the baby name book, and flipped through it for the millionth time. She handed one to Harry and he did the same.

It had become a tradition now, since Ginny was eight months pregnant. Every night before they went to sleep they'd try to find names. Harry was happy with just about anything, but Ginny… well, she was a bit more picky.

"How about Aaron?"

"That sounds a tad too American."

"Adam?"

"Maybe. If there's nothing better."

Harry sighed and slammed his book shut.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?

"What if we named them Harry and James?"

"Really?" He asked, Ginny smiled. He sounded hopeful.

"Yes! It would be fitting wouldn't it? They'll look alike, like you and your father did!"

Harry nodded quietly. "You're brilliant, Gin"

"I know. What about middle names?"

"I like Ron. And Sirius."

"WHAT?"

"Not like that! I just meant as middle names!

"Oh! Harry Ronald Potter. James Sirius Potter. Oh they'll love it!"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do! I'm going to have to star calling you Daddy won't I! And my daddy, Grandpa… Oh, and Ron will be Uncle Ron, and Percy will be Uncle Perc…"

Harry stopped listening. Quidditch had been extremely arduous , and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and slept, looking forward to morning, as it was the weekend, only to be woken up by the sobs of the girl who lay next to him.

"Harry?" She sobbed, "_Please, Harry! Something's wrong_!"

_**AN: Oooohhhhh…. Cliffhanger….Mwahahahaha! Ha! Ha. Cough.

* * *

**_

Ron took in several deep breaths, questioning for the eight millionth- no- nine millionth- time if he really was a Gryffindor. It would make sense. And more importantly (to Ron) it would help Draco forgive him.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you understand that I managed to come up with the guts to tell you this. I'm sorry. I never should have betrayed your trust. I never should have been so cruel. But I still love you. I still need you more than I need air. Please, forgive me Draco._

_Still Yours,_

_Ronald._

Ron sealed the letter and flooed it to Draco, and paced uncertainly. About half an hour later, a letter came back, and Ron eagerly ripped the seal.

_Dear Weasel,_

_I hate you. You are a blood traitor and a weasel. You cheated on me for a fucking waiter. If you could actually hold your liquor this never would have happened. You're not a man. You're not even a boy. You're a nothing but a girl. And I am gay, so fuck off Weasel. I'll see you in hell, bitch. _

_Never yours,_

_Malfoy_

Draco crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fire. He stood, watching it burn for a second, then grabbed the letter, hitting it with his sleeve to get the fire to go out. He tried to read through the charred lines and flakes of parchment and noticed that you could still read most of it. What he didn't notice, was the flame burning brightly on the hem of his robes.

_**AN: Neener neener neener! TWO cliffhangers! Ha! (Blows a raspberry.) HAHA! I am so evil… (smiles happily)**_

* * *

Hermione jumped around impatiently. She couldn't wait until Percy got here! They were putting themselves on the gift registries for every store they could find in the amount of time Hermione was _supposed _to spend at Hogsmeade. 

Percy came through the gates, and Hermione ran at him. Percy rushed up the hill and grabbed her, swinging her around as they laughed.

"I missed you so much, Percy."

"I missed you more." He grabbed her hand and together they walked past Filch, who was eying the students with disgust. "How did your parents react? To the news, I mean?"

Hermione looked down at her ring, that was sparkling so brightly it was almost blinding. "Not well at all. They," She took a breath, "They kicked me out of the house. They told me they never wanted to see me again, and if I so much as talked to them, they'd burn me like they did my stuff. I've got nowhere to go, Percy, nowhere but your house that is. I'll understand if you'd rather wait until the wedding though."

"Hermione, you're nuts."

"Ok. I can move in with Ginny until the wedding, I suppose…"

"You're nuts to think I'd turn you away! Did you really think I'd make you live with my sister? I mean, she's fun and all, but when she delivers the twins…"

"Percy?"

"What?"

"I don't have anything but my stuff at Hogwarts. All I have is school clothes, books, and Crookshanks."

"Well then! We'll just have to put some of that stuff on our registry won't we?"

"You want to receive my clothes and stuff for our wedding?"

"Nope. But you're probably going to get a Bridal Shower won't you?"

"Seems like the kind of thing Ginny would do."

"After she's had the twins."

"Do you know if they're getting married?"

"Well, Harry asked Dad if he could propose, and he told Harry to wait until Ginny was of age by muggle law too." Hermione giggled at that.

"Knowing Harry, he'll probably propose the day after her birthday."

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What… occupation do you want to fulfill?"

"Oh! Well, I'd kind of like to join the ministry."

Percy's face lit up. "Really? Because there's an opening in The Hall of Records…"

"As in books?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah! I could put in a good word for you… If you want." He finished a little shyly.

"Thanks so much Percy! You're a life saver!"

Percy puffed out his chest, and Hermione laughed. They were now outside the Wizarding department store, BUNCH O' STUFF, where they literally had everything.

The two walked in and began to scan random things they wanted (many of which included clothing and beauty appliances) with Percy's wand.

When they had wandered around the whole store they walked up to the counter, and Percy pulled out his wand. _"compbio amor!" _he shouted, and the list of items appeared on the wand-touch screen. He hit the save button with his wand, and proudly said "Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger, Wedding of December". Then when people went to look for wedding presents they could go to BUNCH O' STUFF and check the registry for Percy and Hermione.

"That's almost exactly the way a muggle wedding works." She said, and Percy nodded.

"We probably got the idea from muggles." He paused for a moment. "Too bad Harry had to live with the Dursley's for so long."

"Let's be glad he's here. I've seen some very mistreated children before." She sighed and looked around at her surroundings, without really seeing the bright sunlight or yellow-green grass.

"Hermione?"

"What?" She said, shaking her head to clear her mind from such saddening thoughts.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have children…"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Not sure you want to have children, or not sure you want to deliver them yourself?" Percy asked, and again, Hermione knew he already knew the answer.

"The second one. There are so many hungry and abandoned children in this world. I thought, maybe if we could adopt one of those children, a young witch or wizard (to avoid confusion), then I wouldn't feel so helpless." Hermione said with a nervous smile.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see what we can do." He wrapped his arms around her and they apparated in front of the school. "I'll miss you, Hermione."

"Then don't stay away for so long! I miss you too, you know."

"I won't. Let's see… How much longer until you graduate?"

"A month."

"I can't wait. In the meantime, I'll fix up the house a little. Okay?"

"Wonderful."

"I love how you say that. Say it again."

"Wonderful."

He laughed and kissed her until he ran out of breath. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Percy." She said, and with that she walked back to her Dormitory, skipping every once and a while, singing softly to herself.

"_Close my eyes and move to_

_The back of my mind_

_Where worries are washed out to sea…"_

Today was a beautiful day!

**_AN: Hell yeah! I got two cliffies on ya! Is Ginny in premature labor, or does she just need some peanut butter? Will Ron burn to a crisp or will he stomp out the flames? Who knows! Bum bum bum! And the song Hermione sang is "Yesterday's Feelings" by the Used. WEEEEeEEEeeEEeEEEE!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: HI GUYS! Did you really think that I would leave you with a cliff hanger for long? I know I did! But I found that writing a cliffy is just like reading one! It's just so Freakin' frustrating! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. If I did, Percy would be my sex slave. Oops! Did I say (type?) that out loud?**

Ginny closed her eyes and swallowed. "Everything's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright." Harry whispered, and Ginny nodded quickly. She was in the most pain she had ever experienced. Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"God damn it! What the hell do I do?" He shouted.

Ginny screwed up her face in pain. "Harry, maybe… the hospital wing?" She gasped, and Harry went crimson with embarrassment. He conjured a stretcher, and together they made their way down the hall.

Ginny looked up at Harry as she floated along below him.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He said, and Ginny hoped he was right. She bit her lip so hard that it bled as another wave of pain washed over her, worse than the last. She looked up again, feeling horrible.

"This better be worth it." She whispered, and fainted.

"Mommy… Wake up Mommy…"

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She was in the hospital wing, the space around her growing lighter as the sun came up. In Harry's arms was a beautiful baby boy, bundled up in a fuzzy blue blanket.

"You did wonderful, Ginny." Madame Pomfrey said, who was holding an identical baby in her arms. Ginny gasped, and tears fell down her cheeks. This baby was bundled in pink.

"But, the tests! They said they were two boys!" She said, pointing at the baby girl.

"Everyone makes mistakes. It may have been a shadow, or her foot for all we know. But the proof is evident."

Ginny smiled widely, then took the pink and blue bundles. "What do we name them? James Sirius or Harry Ronald? And what about her!"

"How about James Ronald Potter. And you should decide on the girl's name." Harry said, as he climbed into the bed with her. He took James into his arms, and smiled at the tiny, sleeping baby. He had tons of Red hair, already sticking out at odd angles. Harry wondered what color his eyes were.

"How about Molly Lily Hermione Luna Potter."

"I love it, but isn't it a bit long?"

"Maybe… but I didn't want anyone to have hurt feelings."

"How about you choose your favorite names out of the list, and announce that you were going to name her Molly Lily Hermione Luna Potter, but it wouldn't fit on the birth certificate."

"Alright! Let's see…. I like Luna Hermione Potter. My mum will understand."

"Perfect. Would you like to hold James?" He asked, and (somehow) they managed to switch babies.

Luna was a thing of beauty. She had also skipped the black hair gene, and was almost bald, except for a few red curls that came out of the top of her head. Harry wondered if she would look like her mother, or his.

"I love you Ginny." he whispered, and Ginny smiled as she lay back on her pillows. She was still tired. Harry made to pick up James and she shook her head.

"Leave them here." She whispered, and Harry lay baby Luna down next her mother. Soon, Ginny was asleep.

"Sleep, Ginny, because you won't be getting much soon." Madame Pomfrey whispered with a wink to Harry. "You should too."

* * *

Ron stared at the crumpled letter in his hands. It couldn't be true! It couldn't! Draco needed him!

"MASTER WEAZY! MASTER WEAZY! YOUR ROBSES ARE ON FIRE!" screamed a high pitched voice from across the room. Ron looked up to find Dobby wide eyed with fear.

He looked down at his robes, and screamed. A lot of time had passed since the last chappie, and the small flame was no longer a thing of innocence. As a matter of fact, only a fool couldn't have noticed the flames burning along the hem of his robes. He stomped about on the floor, not aided by the fact that he was wearing socks and that his robes were several inches too short.

"Dobby! Go fetch some water!"

"No time, Master Weazy! YOU ARE MASTER HARRY'S FRIEND, AND DOBBY OWES HIM HIS LIFE!" The house elf ran and dove onto Ron's leg. He hit it and punched it and waved his fists about, until only an odd stench of burning flesh lingered in the air.

"Dobby... You saved my life... How can I thank you?" Ron asked, mentally reminding himself to pick up some socks the next time he visited a store.

"Oh 'twas nothing Master Weazy... After all, you are the butter on the toast of a fatty man." He giggled and swayed on the spot. "I like your tie Master Freezy... It's very... macaroon..." And he feinted onto "Master Freezy's" bed.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley." Dumbledore said, his voice echoing around in the chapel. Percy smiled at the beauty, Hermione, next to him.

She was a vision in white spaghetti-strap robes, all covered with diamonds in designs of flowers and a matching tiara perched on her head. Hermione's long, brown hair was held up in a bun at the back of her head, and glitter dotted her eye creases. She smiled back at him, and realized for the millionth time that weddings were more for the bride than the groom as she stared at his profile.

Black dress robes were stunning on him, pulling him together. He had finally abandoned the horn rimmed glasses and gotten contacts, so that everyone could see his enormous eyes, and not what was covering them. He looked handsome and sexy, and Hermione was pleased.

"Who has the rings?" He asked, and Ginny stepped forward in her heliotrope sleeveless robes (belly-free once more) with Hermione's engagement ring. Harry came forward with Percy's white-gold band, in his black dress robes. Dumbledore took them with a smile, and held up Hermione's ring.

"A ring is the symbol of marriage for many reasons. Not only does it bond two people together, it is a circuit. The love of these two people is as never ending as this ring." Many people blew their noses into their handkerchiefs, and Molly could be heard wailing into her husband's arm in the first row.

"Your vows, Percy?"

Percy nodded once and took a deep breath. "Hermione, I have loved you since the day I saw you, the way you held yourself… The way you smiled. I thought the angels sent you here to help us. Now I understand that I was wrong."

Everyone gasped, and Hermione's smile fell. "Hermione is _my_ angel. I will love her until the end of time, and beyond." He smiled at his bride, then at Dumbledore.

Hermione looked up at Percy, and said nothing. Instead, she turned around and took something from Ginny. "I love you." She said, and held out a lily. Percy smiled a shaky a smile. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth withhis hands.

"Shall we continue?" Dumbledore asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Percy?" He nodded as well, putting his hands at his sides. "Take this ring." He said, and Percy took Hermione's ring in his hands. "Hermione, Do you take this wizard, to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, till death do you part?" He asked. Hermione nodded through her tears.

"I do." She said, and Percy slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her hand before releasing it. Dumbledore handed her Percy's ring, and she fingered it eagerly.

"And do you, Percy, take this witch, to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said, and she slid the ring on his finger, smiling.

"If any of you nutters out there object, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence except for the blowing of noses and a few laughs.

"You may now kiss the bride." Percy bent down and kissed her passionately, and Hermione kissed back, tongue and all.

"I now announce you man and wife."

Hermione pulled back, grinning, and Percy grabbed her hand, together the rushed down the isle as bubbles magically floated past them.

"I loved your vow, Hermione." Harry said as he caught up, and she laughed. He held baby Luna in his arms, and held her out to her godmother. She smiled at the adorable yellow sundress and picked up the curly red head.

"Come here, Harry! Quick!" Ginny shouted. "James is sitting up by himself!" Harry grinned, and grabbed the seven month old baby girl.

Hermione looked up at Percy, "When can we go to China and pick up our baby girl?" She asked.

"Girl? And when did we decide on China?" He asked teasingly.

"Right now. But we can get a boy from India after we've gotten our princess!"

"Alright, sweet pea. It can be our honeymoon! We'll travel the world for wizard children just as soon as we've got all of our wedding presents sorted out. And once we finalize a time for you to get to work."

"You mean I got the job!"

"Yup! As the minister's personal assistant, I have a pretty high authority voice at the ministry."

"I love you Perce."

"I should hope so, seeing as we're married now, Mrs. Weasley."

"I've never been so proud to have an awful name."

"Not even when Ginny named their baby girl after you?"

"Well… then too."

Percy laughed, and picked up his bride. He kissed her again, and pulled back laughing. "I still can't believe that I'll be able to do that everyday for the rest of my life."

"Me either Percy. Me either."

_AN: Yay! I finally wrote out the birth! And the wedding! Just so ya' know, that was the climactic chappie, so I have one or two more to go, then I'll decide if I want to write a sequel! Yay for climaxes! WOOHOOOOO! I need some sugar. Do we have any ice cream? Yup! I'll just let my mommy go get it for me!...ICECREAM! I LOVE YOU ICECREAM! AND REVIEWERS TOO!_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I'm never writing ever again! I hate fanfiction! I hate literature! AND I HATE HARRY POTTER! Just Kidding! (God I need a life, she moans through her clenched, smiling teeth) Hey, do you know what I just realized? That J K Rowling could stand for Joanne Kathleen (Or Kathrin, I don't remember) Rowling, or Just Kidding Rowling. She always says that Harry Potter is fiction, but if her initials are JK… maybe it's real! Yup! And she is the female Harry Potter who has decided to write her life story. That's what I'm believing so meh! Anyway, This is the last chappie! I hope you enjoy the ending! (grabs popcorn and sits back in chair, shoving handfuls of the buttery stuff in her mouth)_

Ginny plopped down on the over stuffed chair in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. The twins Luna and James were playing amongst themselves in the firelight, and Harry was sitting beside her.

"Did you know that Hogwarts was the first place where I felt truly at home?" He asked and Ginny smirked.

"I could guess…"

"Well, now it's like, I never have to leave…"

"That's wonderful Harry." she murmured, and kissed him deeply. The twins, now9 months old, squealed about something or other, and a group of 5th year girls cooed.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded. The four had spent the afternoon in the Gryffindor tower, talking to their friends once more before they returned to their private lives. Harry sent owls weekly to Hermione and Ron. They demanded details on the twins- what they were doing right then, what they were doing 5 minutes ago... This had become such a habit that Harry found himself memorizing events so that if a letter arrived when he didn't expect it, he wouldn't have to lie.

Harry picked up James, whose red hair resembled that of Harry's but, well… red, and whose brown eyes were always laughing. Ginny placed the curly headed Luna on her hip. She looked exactly like Lily did in all of her pictures, with red locks and emerald eyes that never closed for long, for fear of missing something.

Harry often thanked God for blessing him with Ginny and the twins after so many years of torture. He was almost afraid that something bad would happen because he was happy. Every year something horrible happened, last year it was the attack on the school, the year before that the death of Sirius, before that was the resurrection of Voldemort, before that was the whole Shrieking Shack fiasco, before that had been the chamber of secrets, and before that was the whole Philosopher's (or Sorcerer's) Stone deal… He wondered what would happen next summer. It was already January…

He voiced his worries with Ginny, and she laughed. "Lighten up a bit why don't you? We're not going to die just because Summer comes! You really are optimistic aren't you?" She said sarcastically, and Harry wrapped his arms around her narrow waist.

"Is it so horrible to be afraid of something?"

* * *

Ron sat on the edge of the sidewalk in front of his house in his muggle clothes, feeling ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous." He said to nobody.

Ron jumped about a mile high when "nobody" answered with a smug, "Yes, you are." It was Draco, and Ron felt a bubble of hope fill his chest.

"What are you smiling at _Weasle_?" Draco spat. Pop!

"I'm bored. That's my excuse, now what's yours?"

"I'm walking. Is that against the law?"

"No, but you needn't be walking _here_."

"You're right for once, blood traitor. I needn't be here. Good bye, bitch." He said and walked past the burrow, not bothering to apologize when he stepped on Ron's foot.

"Draco, wait!" Ron shouted, and chased after the blonde wizard.

"What do you want!" He shouted.

"Money. Decent clothing." Ron said . "I want to hate you. What do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone, Weasle!"

"Maybe you _do_, but that's not all, is it, Malfoy? You want to be just like your dear old dad, don't you? You want to be capable of killing. You want to be friends with someone powerful, and since you _almost_ killed Dumbledore, and simply _hate_ Harry, you'd just love to join Voldemort. So that he could teach you how to kill, and let you murder as many bloodtraitors and muggleborns as you like? Is that what you want?" Heasked calmly. He wasn't yelling or accusing Malfoy, just asking him a series of very personal questions.

"Whatever you say, Ron. Whatever you say." And he strolled away from Ron. This time, he wasn't beckoned back.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what, Percy?"

"Squeezing the seat belt like you wished it would shrivel up and die."

She let go of the taxi's seat belt and grinned shyly and her husband beside her. They were on their way to the muggle airport so they could go on their honeymoon and start their family. It was safe to say that she was nervous for countless reasons.

"What do you want to get?" She asked for the millionth time that day.

"A girl when we go to china, of course."

"Good. What about when we go to India?"

"Whatever they give us. In china, there is a law against having more than two children. They often abandon the girls, because boys make good workers, and you can have three kids if the first born is a boy."

"Percy, where did you get so smart?"

"Actually, you told me about the babies in china."

"You're right I did."

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"You're doing it again."

_tHe beGiNNiNG_

_**AN: And all that's leftis (drum roll please?)THEEPILOGUE!(I think Imayhave misspelled that...)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: The following chapter/ epilogue will be everything you do didn't expect. Do not call me sick, disgusting, or anything else disrespectful for that matter. Do not tell me never to write again, nor that I am a lousy writer. I don't want to hear it. If you think you may be one of those people, DO NOT READ THE EPILOGUE! This is to be taken seriously, I am not merely trying to look funny or stupid. Please remember to respect me and my beliefs if you do decide to read and review. Again, I remind you that I don't believe that everyone has a happily ever after.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Trust me.**

AN: I'm just going to put every character and a summary of their life afterward.

Harry Potter: Harry became an auror at the age of 21, and became steadily more depressed from that point on. He was constantly reminded of his own losses, and the drifting away (and eventual death) of his best friend, Ron. He killed Voldemort at the age of 36. Seven years after the twins were born Harry fathered a baby girl by the name of Lily. He and Lily formed an odd bond, and could often be found sitting together, not communicating or making contact, just sitting. Lily died at the age of 10, when an old Death Eater who had evaded capture poisoned her. Harry was devastated above everyone else, and died at the age of 152.

Ginny Potter: Ginny continued teaching for many years and taught each of her children until they graduated. She was an honored teacher among the students and teachers, and became Headmistress of Hogwarts when Minerva died. She was a fair headmaster, but no Dumbledore. In fact, she found it nearly impossible to keep up with the expectations of the school board, media, and parents. She began to spend much less time at home and died at an early age of 119- due to the enormous pressure she was under while at Hogwarts. No one was ever sure if it was suicide or not.

Luna Potter: Luna was sorted into Hufflepuff, to the utter dismay of her parents. They said nothing to her of this, but nothing of anything else either. She remained in her twin brother's shadow for many years, and Luna spent most of her time with Professor Trelawney in order to feel special, which Sybil most certainly did. As the Black Sheep of the family went through school, she began to see more and more of her own identity, and by the age of seventeen, didn't need her parents anymore. She ran away the day after graduation and married Colin Creevy, who while being 15 years older than her gave her a strange sense of protection, and many photo albums. She became a reporter for the Daily Profit, her toughest assignment being the one of Harry's death. Luna died (childless) in her sleep at the age of 178.

James Potter II: A Gryffindor from the millisecond the sorting hat toughed his head, James was the bravest boy (along with hisfather) thatthe school had ever seen. He was known to try the riskiest things, and was a prankster on top of that. He grew up under his parents praise and an enormous ego. He didn't get a job until he was 25, when he became the conductor on the Knight Bus. His ego shrunk like a deflated balloon, and he managed to find a woman who loved him at the age of 42. Rowan was 27. He quit his job soon after they married, her income from her job as a heeler at St. Mungo's being enough to support the both of them. His head was once again enormous, and when Rowan got pregnant at the age of 34, James walked out on her and moved to the states. He died in a hurricane shortly after.

Ronald Weasley: Ron never got over his break up with Draco. He searched constantly for power until he turned in to the Dark Lord at the age of 19. Ron served Voldemort for many years, and while once being a blood traitor, he managed to work his way up. Harry turned him in to Azkaban when Ron was 24. His cell was next to Draco's, and the two managed to patch up their broken relationship after two months of imprisonment. They died together holding hands seven months later. Their love was the only thing keeping them alive.

Draco Malfoy: Draco debated between the dark and the light for a short time after his graduation. He finally chose the dark, and joined Voldemort at the age of 19. He was amazed to find that Ron was already a Death Eater. He was incarcerated by Kinsley Shaklebolt at 24 and was joined a few days later by Ron. Together they lasted longer in Azkaban than anyone expected of them.

Hermione Weasley and Percy Weasley: Hermione and Percy did bring home two children, one Chinese girl (Yue), and an Indian boy (Qamar). A month after returning home, the children were sent to daycare, and Hermione and Percy went to work. Yue and Qamar (both names incidentally meaning 'moon') went to Hogwarts and became Ravenclaws. From the moment the stepped into the school, they never returned home. Hermione and Percy both became work-aholics and eventually alcoholics. The kidsspent their summers with the Potters, and their Christmases in their dorms. Hermione and Percy got a divorce at 30 and 34, Percy remarried Lavender Brown, and Hermione to Viktor Krum. Nobody ever spoke to each other again.

AN: I warned you, so before you go writing me reviews telling me how awful I am, remember that I WARNED YOU. It's nobody's fault but your own that you read this. Thank you very much, and have a nice day.


End file.
